


a world that sends you reeling

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, I do what I want, Not a fic, Superwhoavengelock, Weeping Angels - Freeform, rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Moriarty is back, possibly because of a green trickster and Nick Fury has to enlist an angel, the Winchester brothers, Holmes (and co.), and the Doctor to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a world that sends you reeling

there are a bajillion different ways that I can think of that would lead them all together. see, we have SHIELD and Torchwood and UNIT and Mycroft, who all must have some degree of knowledge of each other. (and SHIELD is in America, so they mustmustmust have somehow heard about the Winchesters.) it’s more like . . . what/who would actually force them to work together. obviously, no matter how amazing they all are, it would have to be bigger than any of them. bigger than the Doctor, even.

 

bad and urgent. very urgent. probably in New York City, because that’s where the Tower is and it’s the city that never sleeps and there’s a fuckton of civilians. plus, Peter Parker’s out there lurking somewhere.

 

maybe Moriarty comes back. maybe he’s not dead. maybe he enlists the help of Loki or Lucifer and unleashes Daleks or weeping angels on this swarming city of humanity. it must _stink_ of humanity to them; everything these villains hate.

 

and—ooh, Fury’s in New York as soon as he can and sending agents out with various members of the Avengers to get the Doctor and Holmes and Watson and Castiel and the Winchesters.

 

insert brief conversation with the Doctor about the Chitauri. for some reason he doesn’t seem to know much about them. and he knows about everything.

 

maybe the Tesseract is even more powerful than they originally thought. maybe the Chitauri are from a whole other universe. and . . . that’s a little fucking terrifying.

 

but they _really_ can’t worry about that right now, and SHIELD and Torchwood are trying to find out whether Loki has anything to do with this and whether any of the Doctor’s enemies has come back when poof here’s Castiel and the Winchesters with a dramatic entrance of thunder and wind and glass breaking, a lot like Thor. maybe he’s here by his own accord or Thor has found him and brought him here. (“I’ve located the angel,” the Norse god booms.)

 

and where’s the Doctor? because from what they’ve heard, “it’s not like it’s possible for him to be late,” snarks Tony. and Sherlock and John are on the way, maybe courtesy of SHIELD or they send Castiel after them.

 

and Dean and Tony and Sherlock are having a snark-off and everyone else is just sort of like what and seriously the SITUATION IS URGENT, people. but it’s not like they know what to do until whoosh there’s the TARDIS and some pinstriped man wearing converse comes strolling out.

 

“So what’s the emergency?” he asks, and grins.

 

(like the madman he is.)

 

and asdflghlkj;l people are going missing and it’s not like they can do anything to stop it besides tell the public to be careful outside and that sounds like there’s a serial killer on the loose. which there kind of is. an entire army of them. made of stone. yeah, fuck you too, Moriarty. he’s probably hiding somewhere and laughing gleefully at the havoc he’s wreaking.

 

so I guess everybody’s going to do this as the Doctor would:  split up in groups and cover the city.

 

Sherlock and Dean and Tony stop arguing. reluctantly. and there are . . . twelve of them, so they decide on groups of three. “get to know each other,” Fury orders, and . . . they do.

**Author's Note:**

> i will go down with this ship. 
> 
> there's a special tag for all fandom crossover stuff on my blog, if you want to check it out: trainwreck-of-thought.tumblr.com/tagged/epocity


End file.
